Conventional search techniques are based on keywords and search results are often discovered as having keywords or words stemming from keywords. Most text indexing systems also use keyword-based approaches and do not take common stop words into account. Consequently, keyword-based search engines attempt to match keyword from a search query with searched contents in generating search results.